The present invention pertains to that type of sign for temporary attachment to a parked vehicle to notify passing motorists of the nature of the problem encountered by the stalled vehicle and to solicit their help.
It is understood that various sign arrangements have been proposed in the past for the purpose of notifying passing automobile drivers of the type of problem and to seek their assistance. Known signs, however, have a shortcoming in that the same are not adapted for convenient stowage within a small area. Further, the signs provide a very limited number of sign displays thus limiting practical use of such a sign. Additionally, such known signs are not readily attachable to the stalled vehicle. A further drawback to such signs is that they are not operable in inclement weather in view of the same requiring a substantial aount of time to set up and attach to the vehicle. Accordingly, the public has not widely accepted the use of such emergency signs.